Blind Dates and Moonflowers
by 1moonwitch
Summary: A Gaara x Hinata fanfic. Gaara is forced by Temari to go on blind dates while in the Leaf village. Gaara figures diffrently and stumbles upon love among the moonflowers.
1. Blind dates are Hell

**This is another Gaara x Hinata Fanfic. **

**It is for my DeviantART friend Dani aka BlueKuni http://bluekuni. always I do not own Naruto because if I did the show would have a lot more romance going on!**

**Characters may be OC and please no flames! I have enough stress in my life.**

**I hope you all enjoy and remember Hinata internet cookies for all my reviewers!!!!!!**

**Blind Dates and Moonflowers**

Gaara looked at Kankuro and Temari and growled. "The council wants me to what!"

Temari sighed heavily she knew when she heard the counsels decision that this was going to give her a headache. She was definitely having one and it was a ten on the Richter scale of headaches.

"The counsel thinks it is time for you to find a wife. You have been Kazekage for four years and they feel it is time."

"Absolutely not!" Gaara stated firmly through clenched teeth. "They can't make me!"

"Listen little brother just appease them go out on a few dates. True they can't force you to marry but they can make your life living hell." Kankuro sighed just wanting to get the hell out of there.

"Gaara please just try and be reasonable." Temari begged.

"Fine! " Gaara sighed his hand going to pinch the bridge of his nose. Temari realized she wasn't the only one with a headache. She gulped about telling him the next part of the council's wishes this was going to the kicker to his headache.

"Gaara there is one more thing you need to know." His eyes going wide in fear.

"They said it needs to be a girl from the Leaf village." She flinched back ready for him to lose it.

"They said what!" he yelled his voice echoing through the house. "Oh hell no! They are insane! I am not going out with one of those kunoichi. They are all so damn annoying. Hell even you can't handle oh…what's her name? Naruto's team mate Pinky."

"Her name is Sakura and she isn't available she is dating Naruto."

"Well thank Kami for that." Gaara touted. "So who does that leave Ino? She is a loud mouth Sasuke fan girl. I think I would rather date Lee." His face looking like he might be sick at that thought.

At that being said Kankuro busted up laughing till Temari smacked him over the head. "Not helping!"

"Tcha…that hurt!" He whined.

"Oh shut up Kankuro you big baby." Her patients leaving her nerves frayed.

"Listen Gaara we have a list the Hokage sent of eligible woman. We are going next week to Konoha for meetings during that time I will find …" Her voice pausing on how to word this. "I will find you a nice girl to go on a blind date with." She smiled at herself for saying it tactfully.

"Fine!" He replied hotly as he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Well, that went well could you imagine how that would have gone down if he still had Shukaku."

Kankuro laughed. Temari just rubbed her forehead. Could your head blowup from a headache. She felt she was about to test that theory?

Author notes and facts

Japanese words  
Ano...um  
Hai...yes  
Kami...God

Moonflowers are a real vine flower they are white and it is true they open at dusk (yes i know i said at night when the moon is up but that was for the story) and yes they are very fragrant.

Please comment just no flaming I burn easy LOL!!!!


	2. Moonflowers

**Blind Dates and Moonflowers**

**Chapter 2**

The whole trip to Konoha was more like a funeral march then a trip. Gaara growled and snarled the whole way there. Temari thought she would lose it when Kankuro added to her stress by whining "Are we there yet?"

"I am surrounded by children. " She sighed then quickly shut up after the dirty look Gaara gave her. So to relieve her stress she hit Kankuro over the head the next time he started with his whining. When they reached the leaf village it was close to dark. Gaara was happy with that since it ment another day delay in this cursed blind date his sister was forcing him into going on. When he noticed they were asleep he snuck out and went for an early night stroll. Even though he no longer had Shukaku in his body he still was a nocturnal person.

The streets were deserted. It seemed to him all of Konoha village were morning people. He thought he would see at least a few late niters like himself. Not that he wanted company he preferred to be left alone especially after the week he had just had.

"I don't need a stinking woman in my life to be Kazekage." He grumbled out loud as he headed out to the forest. The night was filled with a glowing full moon which cast a brightness to everything around. It was actually quite pleasant for a late summer evening. There was a soft cooling breeze blowing through the trees as he jumped from one to another. Soon he heard the sound of water and went to investigate. Looking down he saw a small pond surround by vines and plants. To his surprise he could see a young woman sitting on a log staring at what he was not sure. The only thing he could see really was her long dark blue hair. 'What on earth is she staring at?' Jumping down he slowly approached her.

Tilting his head he frowned. "What on earth are you looking at?"

"Huh! What the…!" The startled woman squeaked. Turning to face him .He took note of her she was quite stunning.

"K… Kazekage." She stuttered is shock giving a quick bow.

"Please no Kazekage just call me Gaara. I have had enough of formalities this week."

"Hai." She smiled sitting back down on the log and staring ahead. Gaara thought her smile was the most stunning one he had ever seen. Taking a seat next to her he tried to figure what she was looking at.

"What are you looking at?" He asked as he squinted ahead thinking maybe it was something hard to see.

"Oh, I am waiting for the moonflowers to open." She laughed lightly.

"What is a Moonflower and why do you need to wait for it to open?" He was totally perplexed by this unusual woman. Looking over at him she giggled her hand going to her mouth.

"See these vines here." Her small hand reaching out and touching one. "When it is fully dark and the moon is high these little buds will open up to a beautiful white flower that has a heavenly scent. That is the only time they will open. "Looking over at him she smiled. "I plan on picking some to use in my herbal remedies." When he looked back at her he noticed her lavender moonstone eyes.

"You are a Hyuga are you not?" She looked at him unable to read his face and sighed.

"Yes I am a Hyuga. My name is Hinata and yes you don't even have to say it I know I have weird eyes." She was so use to Naruto telling her that. Why she had ever had a crush on that clueless boy she would never know. Letting out another sigh she turned back to watch for the flowers to open.

"I don't think they are weird. They are rather pretty they remind me of a moonstone." She turned to him in surprise. Her eyes widened at his statement.

"Thank you. You are the first person to say something nice about my eyes. So Gaara what are you doing out here?"

"Getting away from my sister and the rest of my stress." His eyes traveled back to the vine wondering how much longer till they opened.

"Sorry to hear you are stressed. If you don't mind my asking what did your sister do that has you wanting to get away from her?"

"Blind dates!" He growled causing Hinata to look at him funny.

"Beg your pardon." She frowned as he looked at her and let out a big sigh.

"My sister and the elders of Suna think I need to." He gulped. "Find a girlfriend and start to get serious about marriage."

Hinata started laughing holding her sides. Gaara did not see what was so funny and just glared at her.

"S…sorry." was all she could get out between laughs. Her laugh was rather contagious and Gaara could not help but smirk a bit at this unique woman.

"So Lady Hinata what is so funny about my horrible dilemma?" Raising an eyebrow or what would have been if he had eyebrows.

"I thought I was the only one whose family was so old fashioned that they force dating and marriage.' Her giggles slowly subsiding. He then laughed loudly.

"Ahh, I see why you think it is funny. So you are being force into blind dates by your family also."

"Hai!" She smiled looking back at the vines. "Gaara look." As he looked to where she was pointing he saw the small buds opening. A fragrance he had never smelled filled the air. It was quite intoxicating. Looking around them he noticed the whole area was filled with these Moonflowers the white petals glowing in the moonlight. He was actually awed by the beauty.

Hinata looked over at him smiling. "It is rather breath taking isn't it." He seemed to be at a loss of words and just nodded. Grabbing the basket next to her she stood up and began picking some of the moonflowers.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he watched her small hands gently tug on the blossoms.

"Hai if you would like." They spent the next fifteen minutes quietly picking blossoms and placing them in her basket till it was full.

"Thank you Gaara for your help." Looking up at him a small shy smile on her pink lips.

"My pleasure Lady Hinata." Smiling back at her. "It is getting late I should walk you home."

"You do not need to do that. " Her finger poking together a childhood habit she was never able to break.

"What kind of a gentleman would I be if I did not escort you safely home?" Taking the basket from her hands he began to walk away causing Hinata to quickly catch up with him. They talked quietly as they walked the streets of Konoha and before they knew it they were in front of the Hyuga compound.

He handed her the basket as they neared the door.

"Gaara thank you for helping me pick moonflowers tonight and also for the walk home." Leaning over she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran into the house before he knew what had happened. His hand went to his cheek. 'Did she just kiss me?' He thought as he walked back to his temporary visitor's quarters.

Author notes and facts

Japanese words  
Ano...um  
Hai...yes  
Kami...God

Moonflowers are a real vine flower they are white and it is true they open at dusk (yes i know i said at night when the moon is up but that was for the story)and yes they are very fragrant.

Please review and make this lonely writer happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Flowers can make you sneeze

**Blind Dates and Moonflowers**

**Chapter 3**

Gaara was truly bored out of his mind. The morning was one endless meeting after another. He noticed how his mind wandered back to last night. He had actually had fun doing something as stupid as picking flowers. Okay maybe it wasn't the flowers but the company he had. For a woman she wasn't as annoying as most. As he was wondering if he would ever see her again his annoying sister interrupted his thoughts.

"Gaara!" She screamed.

"Damn do you have to damage my hearing!"

"Well I have been trying to get you attention for ten minutes now and all you can do is stare off into space with a stupid grin on your face." She glared at him with her arms crossed. Yep his sister was pissed.

"Sorry Temari what do you want?" She looked at him curiously. Kankuro just snickered happy it wasn't him receiving her wrath.

"I know you don't want to talk about this but I have a date set up for you the day after tomorrow. So don't disappear like you normally do at night." Gaara just groaned hearing the dreaded blind date from hell was scheduled.

'_Maybe if I am lucky she will get sick and die before I have to meet her." _Gaara thought to himself.

Temari eyes flew wide as she looked at her little brother.

"What ever evil thoughts that are going through your head right now…just forget it!" She huffed before storming off. Kankuro just laughed harder.

"Way to go little brother now she is mad at you and not me for once." Gaara just gave him a cold stare.

"Okay…well I am heading out for some lunch care to hang out with me?" Gaara just shook his head and walked away. He hadn't planed on going into the woods but his feet seemed to have a mind of their own.

As he enjoyed the warm day he started to hear a female voice singing. Normally he would hate to hear the shrieky voice of a woman singing. They all sounded like banshees to him. Yet the sound he heard now was actually quite pleasant. Following the sound he came to a large field filled with numerous wild flowers of every color . His eyes scanned for the voice and they widened when he found the owner of the enchanting voice. There stood Hinata Hyuga. She was dressed in a lavender summer yukata her hair blowing slightly in the wind. Gaara felt an unusual warmth fill his heart as he stared at her. A small smile forming on his lips. Hinata's eyes finally saw him and she smiled walking closer to him.

"Hi Gaara wasn't expecting to see you out here today."

"I am done with meetings for the day so I thought I would take a walk. What flower are you gathering this time?"

She smiled softly. "Ano…I am gathering a few different kinds for Lady Tsunade. So far I have only found the lavender. Then again lavender is always an easy one to find. I am still trying to find some valerian and echinacea. If Shino was here I would be able to find the valerian much faster."

"Why is that?'

"Oh because certain butterflies are attracted to them." She laughed softly.

"Well since we don't have him I will help you. What are we looking for again?" Her smile seemed to be contagious and he couldn't help smiling warmly back at her.

"Ano…well valerian has little white flowers all in a little bunch and echinacea are purple cone shaped flowers" She laughed looking up at the face he was making. He looked completely lost.

"Gaara you don't have to help me." She smiled back at him as she went to look for the flowers. She soon found a hand on her shoulder.

"No I want to." Was all he said. She just nodded and went to work.

It was actually harder work then she expected since Gaara interrupted her ever few minutes to ask if he had the right one. She actually found it rather endearing. Who would have thought Gaara of the desert would be patient enough to walk through a field of flowers just to help someone look for a certain species of plant.

"Hinata is this the right one?" He asked holding up a small bunch of white flowers. She sighed but smiled. He was rather cute. The always serious Kazekage holding up a little flower.

"It looks like Vervain …smell it if it is overly sweet smelling than you have the right one." Turning around she resumed picking the spot of Echinacea she had found.

"Achoo…achoo… achoo ah dammit achoo!" Turning around she saw Gaara standing there his eyes glaring at the small flower and sneezing. She couldn't help it she giggled.

"It's achoo…not funny…achoo." He growled. Walking over to him she burst out laughing. He had yellow pollen all over his nose.

" Achoo…Hinata it's not…achoo…funny …achoo I can't stop…achoo." Taking out a small cloth handkerchief she reached up and wiped the pollen off his reddening nose.

"There that should do it. Just a bit of pollen." She laughed at his perturbed face.

"What the hell does Tsunade need these cursed flowers for to cause her patients to sneeze to death."

" No" She said trying to stop her laughing. "Vervain is used as a natural sedative. It helps to calm an injured patient or to help them sleep. Echinacea helps fight colds and flu."

"Oh that awful stuff she made me drink when I first tried to sleep after well you know…" She nodded she knew all about what the Akatski had done.

"Did it work for you?" She asked shyly taking the flower from his hand and placing it in the basket. She knelt down to pick the rest.

"It did help but it was the nastiest thing I have ever drunk…" He knelt down helping her pick the last of them. "Next time put it in a warm sweetened tea. It will help with the taste." He tilted his head and looked over at her his eyes studying her.

"Why are you staring at me like that for?" Her face blushing slightly.

"You seem to know a lot about medicine. Is Tsunade training you like she did Sakura?"

"Yes, I work at the hospital and I am a med Nin on missions. Why do you ask?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"It fits you. You have a calming and caring demeanor."

"Thank you." She replied shyly her cheeks blushing. She was not use to compliments.

"I remember you now from the Chuunin exams 7 years ago. " He said looking down at her. She saddened at the memories of that day.

"You mean weak. " Her voice very quiet.

"Why would I think your weak? " His voice very serious. She looked up at him her mouth dropping open her eyes widened.

"You don't?"

"Of course not you were very resilient never giving up. Even though you were matched with someone you knew was much stronger. A weak person would have forfeited." She smiled at him and gave him a quick bow. " Arigotto Gaara you words have made me very happy."

He nodded slightly. Sitting down he looked out over the field of flowers. It was so very peaceful or maybe more like he felt at peace the inner turmoil's of his life floating away. Her small voice pulling him from his thoughts.

"Gaara are you hungry?" She sat down on the ground next to him a large bento box in her hands." I have plenty if you would like to share lunch with me. They spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying each other company.

Back at the apartment Temari paced back and forth as Shikamaru muttered troublesome only to stop at her glare. When Kankuro entered the front door Temari was about to loose it.

"So what did you find out?" She asked nervously biting her fingernail.

"Well it looks like he…."

Author notes and facts

Japanese words  
Ano...um  
Hai...yes

Arigotto…thank you  
Kami...God

Moonflowers are a real vine flower they are white and it is true they open at dusk (yes i know i said at night when the moon is up but that was for the story) and yes they are very fragrant.

Vervain is a real plant herb used as a natural sedative. It is also pretty awful tasting.  
Echinacea is also a herb used to help fight colds.   
(warning never take an herb without your doctors approval)


	4. Bad Tasting Medicine

**Blind Dates and Moonflowers**

**Chapter 4**

Gaara awoke to the sun streaming in his window. He quickly got dressed and weighed the consequences in his head of what Temari would do if he just snuck out the window and was nowhere to be found for the blind date from hell as he liked to call it now. Before he could decide Temari barged into the room and looked from him to the window and then back again her eyes narrowing. He realized then that she knew about his escape plan. Sometimes his sister was down right scary.

"Go ahead and run…but just to let you know plans have changed your date has been moved." She smirked and walked out the room.

His mind tried to process what she said. "Run…Date…Cancelled." As it registered he couldn't help but smile. He whistled as he strolled into the kitchen. Kankuro looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why you so dang happy about?" He growled unhappily. Temari had given him her orders and he was not happy.

"Well brother …I don't have to go on the stinking blind date from hell tonight. "He smiled.

Kankuro eyebrow rose at his normally unemotional brother who was smiling.

"Okay…so what are you going to do today?" Kankuro was hoping he would say stay home.

'_Damn that Tamari and Shikamaru for this whole mess. I do not feel like spending the whole day spying on him.' _He mumbled under his breath and banged his head on the table in despair causing Gaara to look at him funny.

"Kankuro you okay?" Gaara asked trying not to laugh at his brother's crazy behavior.

"Oh just peachy." He touted getting up and poring another cup of coffee. "Today definitely calls for coffee." When he turned to find out Gaara's plans for the day he found himself standing in the kitchen alone. "Well shit, this day just get's better and better." He moaned.

Gaara wasn't really sure why he had come here. Well he knew partly why. He knew he wanted to see Hinata. Which lead him to stop at the hospital since that is where she told him yesterday she would be working. That still didn't help him understand the other why. He never cared for being around most females. They were usually annoying, loud, whiney, bossy creatures. Well that's what he always thought until he met Hinata she didn't fit into any of those categories. So here he stood outside of the children's ward his hand still unable to push the door open. Uncertainty ran through his body but being Gaara he was no coward. As his hand reached out to push the door open the door slammed forward knocking him to the ground .A child about four ran out squealing with Hinata quick on her trail. Hinata stopped when she saw a surprised Kazekage sitting on the floor. Her hand went to her mouth trying hold back from laughing but she failed.

"Gaara what are you doing on the floor." She laughed.

Looking at her he got up and brushed himself off. "Apparently being run over by a toddler. Don't you have laws against this kind of torture to dignitaries?" He smiled jokingly. Hinata could not stop laughing. When had Gaara gotten such a sense of humor?

"Sorry about that Suki doesn't like taking her medicine." Smiling she held up a medicine bottle and measuring spoon.

"Hn…don't blame her those liquid medicines you guys give should come with warning labels." His grin grew wider as Hinata laughed so hard she snorted making her blush. He really did enjoy making her laugh.

"You have quite a sense of humor Gaara that I never expected. She smiled shyly.

"Living with Kankuro it sorta rubs off. My brother is a real smart ass most days." Gaara frowned as something down the hall caught his attention.

"Gaara you okay?" Hinata looked down the hall he was frowning at. Waving his hand he smiled.

"No my eyes must be playing tricks on me I swore I saw… oh never mind. So do you want me to help you find your runaway patient?" He looked back down the hall again . '_I must be seeing things. There is no reason why Kankuro would be here.'_

"Sure…she is a tricky one…so don't say I didn't warn you. " She smiled giving him a wink.

"Okay I have been warned. How about you go left I will go right." She nodded as they separated.

As Gaara searched for the illusive toddler his mind was trying to still figure out the why he was so drawn to Hinata and to add to his uncertainty he asked himself why on earth he was helping her find a kid. He never thought much of them. They were very much like woman noisy, annoying, needy things. Yet with Hinata it didn't seem so annoying. What was Hinata doing to him? He was use to his life of causing fear in people. Of not using his emotions or caring about others. Granted he loved his sister and brother but that was as far as it went. That was until now. How on earth did this one woman shake up all of his emotions? His thoughts were stopped by the sound of a child's giggle. Looking around he saw a food cart pushed against the wall it had a cloth cover. Grabbing the end he bent over to peek under .There sat a very surprised little girl wide eyed and grinning.

"You must be Suki." Gaara said pulling the little girl out. She tried to run but he easily scooped her up and swung her over his shoulder, this caused her to squeal with laughter.

"Seems you and I both hate taking medicine." He chuckled.

"It's yucky!" The girl whined trying to get down. He nodded his head in agreement as his eyes found Hinata down the end of the hall. She smiled at she walked up to them.

"So you found my runaway huh." The little girl struggled when she realized it was Hinata.

Gaara put her down but held one hand on her shoulder to keep her from trying to get away again.

"No… no… no… no…I won't take it." she cried.

"I know it taste terrible but if you don't take it you won't get better." Hinata cooed softly. "If you are a good girl I'll give you a special treat."

"Okay "The girl said softly her small hand reached up and grabbed Gaara's hand. Gaara's eyes widened as he looked down at her. So many people feared him he was surprised that such a small child was not.

Hinata took the girls other hand as they walked back to the ward. Gaara was surprised to see so many sick children. The children all stared with curiosity when they walked in.

Hinata put Suki back to her bed and gave her a treat after she took her medicine. Suki almost backed out of their little deal till Gaara promised her a piggyback ride. Gaara soon found himself surrounded by kids who wanted a ride also. Hinata smiled and giggled as she watched them wear out one redheaded Kazekage.

"Your enjoying my back being in pain aren't you." He said to her even though he was loving every minute of it.

She nodded yes as she finished the paperwork piled up on her desk.

"Okay nap time everyone. When you wake up Sakura will be taking care of you." She ignored their groans as Gaara helped her get the kids settled back in.

After they were all settled Hinata led Gaara out of the children's ward. Grabbing her bag at the front counter they headed out.

She tilted her looking up at him. "I hope they didn't stress you out to much. I never took you as a kid person. Then again I never took you as a person who would pick flowers" She teased him bumping her shoulder against his playfully.

He grinned back at her giving her a nudge. "I am surprised myself but they were good kids and it must be hard for them being sick in bed on a nice day like this." She looked over at him as he became quiet.

"You were lonely as a child." She said it as a statement not as a question. He looked up at her in surprise.

"I had a demon in me. I was a monster…I didn't deserve to have friends." He mumbled under his breath. She stopped placing her hand on his arm her eyes searching his face seeing the hidden pain in his eyes.

"Everyone deserves friendship and love Gaara. Just because you were a vessel for Shukaku doesn't change that fact. Her hand went up to trace the Ai on his forehead. He drew in a breath at her soft touch. His own hand reaching up slowly tracing her jaw line. "Hinata…" He whispered his face moving closer to hers. His lips mere inches from hers.

"HINATA!!" Neji yelled causing them to pull away from each other quickly. "I have been looking for you everywhere." An out of breath Neji scoffed.

"Neji…what do you want? " Hinata sighed her voice having an ice tone to it.

"You're late." He scolded tugging on her arm. She pulled away glaring at him.

"Neji what in the hell are you going on about…I just got off work. I am not late for anything."

Neji sighed and shook his head. "Hinata how can you be such a scatterbrain? You know you're father has dinner plans for you and a very important suitor tonight. "Gaara's body tensed his fists clenched when he heard the word suitor.

"What? Father never said anything about another one of his damn set ups. "Hinata's rarely seen temper showing.

Neji looked from her to Gaara and back again. Taking a deep breath he grabbed her arm. "Hinata we need to go now before your father becomes more upset with you then he already is." Gaara noticed a flash of fear in her eyes.

"Hinata…" She cut off Gaara's words.

"Gaara …I…I…am …s…sorry. I…n…need to g…go." Hinata's fear of her father causing her stutter to return. Neji saw the anger in Gaara's eyes and the stutter of his cousin's voice.

'_I am so dead!' _He thought to himself. His mind flashed an image of Gaara's wrath. He knew they needed to leave now. '_What was I thinking going along with this stupid plan?' _Quickly pulling Hinata he rushed them off towards the Hyuga compound leaving an angry Gaara standing in the road.

Please review!!!!!!


	5. Jealousy

**Blind Dates and Moonflowers**

**Chapter 5**

Gaara slammed the door closed causing everyone in the room to look up. Growling he stalked over to a rather worried Kankuro. Grabbing him by the collar his words coming out in a growl. "Go put on something nice we are going out to dinner." Kankuro merely nodded and left the room quickly giving Temari a dirty look as he left.

Gaara turned to the only two left in the room his sister and her boyfriend Shikamaru. "That goes for you two also." He yelled before storming into his room. The sounds of him tearing apart his closet disrupting the peaceful evening. Gaara became so involved in searching his closet he didn't hear Temari enter.

"Umm…Gaara you okay?" She smirked.

"Hell no I'm not!" Not even bothering to look at Temari. "Dammit where is it…" He frowned tossing more clothes on the floor. "Temari do you know where my good black robe is? You know the one with the…"

"Leather vest…You mean this one?" Daggling it in from him a smile on her face. "I had it cleaned and pressed for your blind date." He rudely grabbed it out of her hands. Stomping to the bathroom he slammed the door in her face. She shook her head and snickered.

Gaara this is like the third restaurant you have dragged us to. Would you like to tell us what was wrong with the others?" Kankuro whined as Temari just snickered behind her hand. Shikamaru kept going on about how this was becoming to troublesome for him.

"NO…Now shut up!" His eyes darting around to stare at the other patrons. Stopping when they fell upon a young woman with indigo blue hair. She sat alone at a table looking bored.

"We eat here!" Gaara stated firmly stopping any further comments from his brother.

Gaara made sure the waiter placed them within visual of his target. His eyes never leaving her.

"Hey Gaara isn't that Hinata Hyuga sitting over there?" Gaara turned and glared at Temari.

"Yes." He hissed turning back as a white haired gentleman sat down with her. Gaara face became enraged when he saw him.

"Hey isn't that Jiriaya sitting down with her. Never knew she would be into old perverts." Temari snickered.

"She isn't!" He growled back. His eyes never leaving Hinata. He watched as Jiriaya gave Hinata's hand a kiss. Causing his eye to twitch.

"Sure could have fooled me looks like they are a couple to me." Kankuro laughed as Gaara turned on him.

"They are not a couple!" Slamming his fist on the table causing the people at the table next to them to stare.

"Little brother if I didn't know better I would think you were jealous. Don't worry you will like the girl I have you set up with this week." Temari bit her bottom lip trying to not laugh.

His eyes watched as Jiriaya sat flirting with Hinata.

'_What is her father thinking the guy is ancient and a pervert? Even in Suna we know he writes those damn Ichi Ichi books. I swear if he touch's her again.' _Gaara's angry thoughts were making him even further on edge. '_She looks annoyed at him. That's a good sign…right?_' He knew that his siblings were enjoying his discomfort immensely but he didn't care. His eyes widened as he watched Jiriaya run his fingers up her bare arm and reach over for a kiss. Hinata tried to pull away from the older man but his hand grasped her arm. Gaara stood up so fast his chair crashed loudly to the floor. He could hear Temari scolding him to stop. He brushed his brother's arm away as he tried to slow him down . Nothing would slow him down from his goal. Hinata gasped her mouth making a o shape as she saw Gaara approach. She saw the anger on his face but could not figure out why he would be mad at her.

She turned when she heard Jiriaya chuckle. Pursing her lips in disgust for the old sannin. '_What on earth was going on?' _Her mind raced with unanswered questions. She was shocked when Gaara's hand jerked her from her chair.

"Gaara w..what?" She stammered looking from Jiriaya laughing face to Gaara's angered one.

"Hinata you need to come with me…NOW!" Gaara said quickly tugging her from the table only to come face to face with the sannin Jiriaya.

"Kazekage how nice to meet you…but I am afraid you seem to be stealing my date for the evening. That just will not do." He chuckled. His hands on his hips and his threw his head back laughing deeply. Gaara gritted his teeth together as he willed himself to stay calm.

"So sorry but there is a medical emergency and Hinata is needed right away." Shoving the laughing old toad aside he pulled Hinata out the door and into the streets of Konoha.

"Gaara what is wrong…who is hurt?" Her voice panicked. She gasped when he pulled her close to his body and she felt the ground leave from under her feet. Looking over her eyes grew large. She had heard he could make a platform from his sand but it was one thing to hear about it and an entirely other to actual be on it.

"Gaara…?"Her voice frightened as her hands gripped his cloak tighter.

"Shh…its okay no one is hurt." He whispered softly in her ear. "I was just getting you away from that creep." His breath was warm as he whispered in her ear causing a tingle to run down her back and she clung tighter as she felt her knees weaken a bit. Gaara noticed her body tremble and wrapped his arms tighter. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes listening to the sound of his heart beating.

Before she knew her feet were touching the soft ground and his arms were letting go. Opening her eyes she realized where they were. He grabbed her hand and led her back to the log they first sat on.

"Looks like we haven't missed watching them open." She smiled up at him as they sat waiting for the moonflowers to open. His warm hand still held hers and she didn't mind it at all. Leaning her head she laid it on his shoulder. They sat for some time in silence watching the moonflowers slowly open releasing their perfume scent into the air.

"Gaara…um…thank you for getting me out of there." He looked back at her and smiled.

"Hey no problem…no one should have to date that pervert."

"Definitely a blind date from hell." They both laughed at that.

"I better walk you home it is getting late. "

"Okay." She said shyly as he helped her up his hand never leaving hers. They talked and laughed as they slowly made their way back. When they reached the Hyuga compound awkward silence fell over them.

"Ano…thank you again." Hinata said shyly looking at the ground as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Hinata." His voice whispered as his hand touched her chin lifting it up. Her warm moonstone eyes meeting his turquoise ones. Her breath caught as he leaned down. Her eyes closing when she felt his lips touch hers. The kiss was soft and warm. When she opened her eyes he was gone. Her hand went to her lips as a soft smile graced her face.

Author notes and facts

Japanese words  
Ano...um  
Hai...yes  
Kami...God

Moonflowers are a real vine flower they are white and it is true they open at dusk (yes i know i said at night when the moon is up but that was for the story) and yes they are very fragrant.

Please review pretty please!!!!!!!


	6. Misunderstandings and True Feeling

**Chapter 6**

Sitting up in bed he knew he would be facing his sister fury soon. Especially since he had snuck in late the night before. After that kiss He didn't want to ruin the feeling in his heart by listening to Temari yelling. So he crept into his bedroom window. The thoughts of last night flooded his mind. He had kissed her. It wasn't like he had never kissed a woman before but with her it was different, special and so damn intoxicating. He couldn't help the smile growing on his face as he remembered her soft lips. His happy thoughts were quickly interrupted by his bedroom door slamming open.

"Just what and the hell do you think you were doing last night." Temari screamed causing him to groan and bury his face in his hands.

"Temari just go away…I don't want to hear it okay." He looked up to see something he had not expected his sister grinning.

"Fine I won't say a word about your unbecoming behavior. Just don't make any plans tomorrow night…You have a date." With that said she slammed the door behind her.

"Ah shit!" Was all he could say as he got up to dress and leave for more tedious meetings with the Konoha counsel members.

After finishing with his meetings for the day. He sat back looking out the window. '_Hinata should be almost done at the hospital maybe I should …'_

"GAARA!" Temari screamed.

"Huh?" Looking up he saw his sister tapping her foot.

"What is with you anymore? You are always staring off into space. What are you thinking about?" A smile coming to her face.

"I got to go…see you later." He ran out the door ignoring her questions.

"You know if he figures this out we are dead meat." Kankuro touted looking at his sister.

"We are doing this for his own good. He will never figure it out Shikamaru's a genius his plan won't fail."

"Hn… well if you ask me it looks like he is doing just fine on his own without our meddling."

"Good thing I am not asking you. Now get going and do what your suppose to." Temari huffed pushing him out the door.

Gaara stood outside the hospital his arms crossed waiting for her to come out. His mind sorting through the feelings he was having again. He knew he had never felt like this before about any other woman. He was drawn to her like a magnet. Ever since that night he met her by the moonflowers he hated to be away from her. He loved the sound of her voice. The cute way she laughed even her singing was mesmerizing and the way she moved so gracefully. When he touched her flawless skin…the taste of her lips…so soft so breathtaking. Then it hit him. He Gaara Kazekage of Suna was in love with Hinata Hyuga. '_Oh Kami how the hell did that happen. Wait what if she doesn't feel the same?' _He began to panic his hands dropping to his sides he began to pace.

"Gaara you okay?" Her voice bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Fine…I'm fine." His voice choked. Causing her to laugh.

"Okay if you say so. "She smiled shyly her fingers poking together. "So why are you pacing in front of the hospital?"

"I was waiting for you." He stated simply and then grabbed her hand. "I figured since you shared your lunch with me a couple days ago I should repay you by taking you to lunch today."

"Oh you don't have to. " Her face blushing. He could help but smile at her adorable blush.

"Please Hinata, I really would like to treat you to lunch. " Giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ano…Okay." She looked over at him biting her bottom lip. Leaning over she gave him a quick kiss to the cheek. "Thanks again for last night. "

Without thinking he stopped and looked at her. His hand reached up and caressed her cheek. "You are so beautiful." Leaning down he kissed her with more passion than he knew he had. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her body close to his. His tongue parting her lips as he tasted the essence that was uniquely hers. Her hands clutching his shirt as she let out a small content sigh. Pulling away he kissed her forehead. Taking her small hand he led her towards the sushi bar.

"Come on let's get going. After all those boring meetings I am starved." His words causing her to laugh.

They enjoyed each others company during lunch. He loved listening to her tell him about her day and she laughed at all his jokes on how boring and old the counsel members were.

"Oi Gaara!" Kankuro shouted as he walked over to them interrupting their conversation. "Hey I thought Temari said your blind date wasn't till tomorrow night."

Gaara rolled his eyes at his clueless brother and sighed. "Kankuro this is not my blind date. This is Hinata…"

"Hyuga…ya I remember you from the chuunin exams you. Been awhile huh. Didn't you lose against your cousin if I remember right?" He smiled.

"Nice to see you again Kankuro." She said her voice becoming very quiet. Gaara frowned when he saw the uncomfortable look on her face.

"Gaara I really need to get home." She stood up quickly. "Nice seeing you again Kankuro. She hastened her steps leaving the restaurant.

"Kankuro you are a complete ass." Gaara growled as his brother. "And quit following me." He said before rushing out after Hinata.

He found her as she walked through the village's park.

"Hinata wait up." He called to her she turned but didn't look up at him.

"I am sorry my brother is a stupid oaf." She just nodded her eyes never met his. Turning away she continued walking.

"Hinata what is wrong…are you mad at me." He frowned. "Please tell me what is wrong."

"Gaara…you and I …well our families have other plans for us."

He slapped himself in the forehead realizing this was all about his stupid brother's comment about his blind date.

Grabbing her by the shoulder he turned her around to face him.

"Hinata please look at me." Her eyes looked up and met his. "Hinata I don't give a damn about our families and these ridiculous blind dates they want to force on us." His arms pulling her closer to him.

"I don't even want to go on this blind date tomorrow. I only want to be with you."

"You do?" Her face looking uncertain.

"Yes." His lips capturing hers. He let all of his emotions and love he felt for her pour into the kiss.

Author notes and facts

Japanese words  
Ano...um  
Hai...yes  
Kami...God

Moonflowers are a real vine flower they are white and it is true they open at dusk (yes i know i said at night when the moon is up but that was for the story) and yes they are very fragrant.


	7. The set Up

Blind Dates and Moonflowers

Chapter 7

"Temari what in Kami's name do you mean you can't cancel the date!" He glared at her. Kankuro stayed back grateful his little brother didn't have Shukaku anymore for if he had they would surely be dead by sand coffin by now.

"Gaara I am sorry but there is nothing I can do about this. The plans are already set." She looked at him with compassion. "Listen just go have a little dinner and be done with the date. Listen you might have fun."

"Kankuro can go instead of me." Gaara turned to his brother who waved his hands in front of him.

"Oh hell no don't drag me into your love problems. You are all on your own little brother."

"What is the big deal?" Temari smiled coyly.

"It's a big deal to...to… me!" He stammered his meddling sister did not need to know about Hinata yet. Not until after tonight when he confessed his feeling to her. "I have already explained to you how I feel about this. I do not care what the counsel says or does anymore. So why do I have to go on this blind date from hell? "Shaking his head.

"Oh little brother it's just politics." She smirked. "Anyways who knows maybe this girl will be the one you want to take back to Suna." Smiling deviously. Looking at her Gaara frowned he knew that look. Temari was up to something. He looked over at Kankuro who was trying to stay as far away from his siblings as he could. '_They are up to something…I can tell.' _He thought to himself.

"Fine Temari! I will do this…but I will just meet with her…but no dinner. I will explain to her I am not interested and that will be all of it. No more damn blind dates Temari understood!" His voice icy cold.

Following the waiter he sat down at the table. Letting out a bored sigh his fingers tapping on the table. What was taking this stupid female he was being fixed up with? He just wanted to get this over with so he can go pick up Hinata. He had put together a rather romantic evening to confess his love to her. He even had held his temper in check when he went to that annoying Ino for help. Since romancing a woman was rather new and confusing to him. He panicked when she brought Shino into the plans. He was rather surprised when Shino agreed to help. Of course that was after he had to swear he would never break Hinata's heart. That and the threat of death Shino gave him if he did.

His thoughts were interrupted by the annoying waiter escorting a woman in a sapphire blue kimono to the chair across from him. Looking up he frowned in confusion.

"Hinata what are you doing here? I told you as soon as I was done explaining the situation to my blind date I would come pick you up. Is everything okay?" His hand taking hers.

"Gaara…I…I am confused. After I talked with you my father told me I had to go on another arranged date tonight." Her eyes looking around them confused her voice whispering. "I tried to tell him I had plans but my father doesn't take no for an answer when his mind is made up." Her face looked at his worried he would be angry with her.

"It's okay Hinata. I know how pushy family can be." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. " Where are you supposed to meet this suitor?" His voice suddenly taking on a rather possessive tone." I will go with you and explain to him that you are mine." She smiled shyly at his words.

"Ano…Gaara that is just it. The waiter brought me to this table saying my suitor was already here waiting for me. Gaara what is going on?"

It was then Gaara put things together.

"Hinata can you discretely activate your Byukan and look for my brother and sister and one annoying Shikamaru?" She nodded. He looked at her in awe as he watched her activate her clan's kekkei genkai dojutsu. He was truly amazed at how strong of a woman she was when she used her Byukan.

"Gaara they are over there behind those potted plants. "Her finger discretely pointing.

"Well I will be damned they have been setting us up this whole time." He laughed.

"Gaara are you saying your family and mine set us up?" She smirked.

"Yes my love they surely did. To think of all that trouble they went through when I had already fallen for you." Her eyes widened at his confession.

"I have a surprise for you. We just need to lose my nosy family. Hmm we need a distraction and…"

His words cut off as he watched Hinata trip the waiter walking by. Plates crashing everywhere.

"Why you little minx." He laughed pulling her into his arms leaving two bunshin no jutsu in their place.

As they easily slid by his siblings Gaara gave one of the waiters a note whispering something in his ear.

Pulling her into his arms he made a sand platform. Hinata wrapped her arms around his maroon robe laying her head on his chest.

"Now keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them." She nodded her head letting out a little nervous giggle. She soon felt the ground under her feet. Dropping his gourd on the ground he took her arm slowly walking her forward a few feet.

"Okay Hinata open your eyes." He smiled his eyes drinking in her beauty.

"Oh Gaara!" She gasped. They were standing in the moonflower grotto. The air heavy with the fragrance of hundreds of open moonflowers. A blanket with a picnic basket lay on the ground covered in rose petals. What caught her attention the most was the blue butterflies and small lightning bugs floating all around them. It reminded her of the picture from her favorite fairytale book her mother use to read her before she died.

He pulled her closer to him. "Do you like it? Ino helped me…she said their was a fairytale picture with moonflowers you loved as a child." His eyes taking in her expression.

"Gaara…it's beautiful. " Her eyes filling up with unshed tears. He panicked when he saw her tears.

"Hinata why are you crying?" His hands holding her head as his thumbs wiped the tears away. She smiled tenderly at him.

"Their happy tears Gaara. No one has ever done something so wonderful for me as this."

"Hinata there is something I want to tell you…I am not always the best person with showing my feeling."

His hands dropping to her waist. Taking in a nervous deep breath he looked at her. "Hinata I love you!"

She smiled her arms going around his neck as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I love you Gaara." She whispered against his lips. He lifted her up in his arms and laid her down among the scattered rose petals. Looking down at her he saw how the moonlight sparkled in her eyes. She blushed her fingers threaded in his hair as he slowly traced his fingers down her jaw line.

"Hinata you make me feel things I never thought I would. Please tell me you will come back to Suna with me?"

"Yes Gaara…I will never leave your side." Desire filled his eyes as his lips claimed hers.

Thanks to all my reviews love you guys!!!!!!!


	8. Meddling Sisters

The conclusion of Blind Dates and Moonflowers

**Chapter 8**

"I don't get it they have been sitting there just staring at each other." Kankuro moaned bored out of his mind. "Temari let's just leave them and go back to the apartment."

"Not until I see him kiss her. Then I will know this worked." She glared at him causing Shikamaru to roll his eyes.

"Temari this is stupid. Just leave them alone. I think he is doing fine with out Shikamru's so called genius plans and you're damn meddling." Folding his arms glaring back at her.

"Hn...So much for what you know. If we hadn't gotten Neji and Jiriaya involved to get him jealous he would probably still be getting nowhere." She torted sharply.

"Well I think you're wrong. Hell even Neji told you he caught them about to kiss. Gaara's not a child anymore Temari and I wouldn't be surprised if he catches on to your little scheming. He already caught me spying on him. "

"Well that's because you are a stupid oaf. " So Kankuro just shut up you have no idea on how the ways of true romance work." With this he smacked his head on the wall next to him groaning in exasperation. Shikamaru just muttered troublesome under his breath.

"Excuse me Lady Temari this was left for you." A waiter handed her a note. She opened and gasped.

"Temari what does it say?"

Throwing the note at him she stormed over to the table dispensing the jutsu.

Kankuro burst out laughing as he read the note.

Temari,

I know you ment well in your own annoying way: but quite meddling. And don't you even dare try and find us tonight or you will truly regret the long trip back home.

Gaara

Temari stood in front of Kankuro steaming mad. "How the hell did he figure it out?" Kankuro just rolled his eyes at her stupidity.

"Gee I wonder sis." He smarted off at her. "I am so out of here." Pointing a finger at her he tried to act stern failing miserably with the smile coming to his lips.

"Temari you need to quite your meddling and you Shikamaru need to go back to school because your supposed genius IQ is obviously slipping." He snorted laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

He could barely walk out the door as he was holding his stomach from laughing.

"Oh and Temari don't ever think of meddling in my love life." He yelled back as he went out the door.

Temari got an evil grin on her face as she wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck "Hey lover do you have any other genius match making plans for fixing up an obnoxious loud mouth brother?"

He smiled down at her mischievously. "Oh I think so…you know Tenten is single…"

The End

Thank you all for reading my Fanfic!!!! Hinata cookies to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
